


Pretty Good Team

by RunAwayWithMeYouCleverBoy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayWithMeYouCleverBoy/pseuds/RunAwayWithMeYouCleverBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie gets stuck with none other than Ben Wyatt in a dumb group project for her Economics class. There's nothing that they can agree on. But working in close proximity with each other, their feelings may develop into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind! I just got really inspired one night and had to write this down. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Leslie had had quite enough of Ben Wyatt. He was infuriating and aggravating, and he just made her blood boil. Why their professor had paired them up was beyond her. It was a week into the project and the only thing that had occurred was them arguing over what tactic they were going to use to balance a fictional budget for their Economics class.   
“No Leslie, we cannot just increase revenue! It’s just a temporary solution to a deeper problem!” Ben argued.  
“Well why not? All the people can keep their jobs and the company won’t go bankrupt. Seems like a win-win situation to me!” Leslie yelled back.   
“The real world isn’t like that. Sometimes you have to make the hard decisions. And how exactly are you planning on increasing their revenue. Last time I checked, it takes money to make money and our company has none!”  
“Well we weren’t given much to go on as far as what business the company actually does, but start by widening their audience, getting their name out there, maybe hold a fundraiser, I don’t know! Unlike you, I don’t gain joy from ruining peoples lives. What if they have kids? Or a dog?”  
“I- I… don’t gain joy from ruining people’s lives! Ugh, Leslie, I just want to get this project done.”  
“Well if you’d start listening to me, then this would go a whole lot faster, wouldn’t it?”  
“Okay fine. Let’s start talking compromise. Maybe I don’t need to slash as many jobs and some of the problems could be solved by fundraising…Okay?” Ben conceded.  
“You’re a lot cuter when you aren’t yelling at me,” Leslie mumbled.  
“What was that again?” Ben smirked.   
“Nothing. Yeah, let’s do that,” Leslie replied quickly.  
Ben had fallen for Leslie the moment she walked into this class on the first day. Then she actually opened her mouth to speak and he fell even harder. Too bad he could never get up the courage to actually ask her out. He even specifically requested to be paired with her for this project, which he was now regretting. How could such a breathtaking woman be so infuriating?   
“Okay, so we have a $1500 deficit we need to overcome. If we cut two of the part time employees, and increase the revenue by at least $500 a month, then we should start to be in the black again, given they aren’t faced with any unexpected expenses. Does that sound good?” Ben brainstormed.  
“That is a satisfactory compromise, I suppose,” Leslie replied with a smile.  
“Glad to hear it,” Ben smiled. It was one of his ridiculously adorable smiles in which he was trying not to smile, but to no avail. It was moments like these that made Leslie realize that maybe, just maybe, Ben Wyatt wasn’t that bad. Plus, he had a cute butt.  
“So the presentation is next Thursday, and I want to make sure we have it down, so do we want to meet up once to make the presentation and practice it?” Leslie suggested nonchalantly.  
“Yeah! I mean, yeah, sounds cool, no I mean good. It sounds good. When are you available?” Ben said a little too enthusiastically.  
“Anytime after 2 on Tuesday would work well for me.”  
“Okay, 2 on Tuesday it is. Just text me to figure out the details,” Ben said.  
“I would, but I don’t have your number…” Leslie replied.  
“Well then I should probably give it to you, for project purposes of course.”  
“Of course. It’d only make sense, right?”  
“Right. Let me see your phone and I’ll put it in. Here’s mine.”  
They swapped numbers and left class. Leslie was immediately ambushed by her best friend, Ann.   
“So did I just see you get Ben’s number?” Ann probed, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“It’s for a project Ann. It’s not like he asked me out of anything. Plus, he was being so aggravating today, I probably would have told him no out of spite.”  
“Leslie Barbara Knope, I forbid you from turning down a date from the guy you’ve had a crush on from the beginning of the year, just to prove a point in that dumb Econ project,” Ann sternly ordered.   
“Okay, fine. I probably wouldn’t have turned him down, but it doesn’t matter anyways because he’s made no indication that he’s interested.”  
“I’ve heard rumors that he specifically asked to be your partner for this project.”  
“What? That’s ridiculous! Wait, are they saying anything else?”  
“Not that I’ve heard of, but I’ll keep you posted. I need to get to my next class, but we’ll talk tonight!”  
“Oh Ann, you beautiful starfish, I’ll be looking forward to it!”  
As Leslie walked away, she started thinking about the possibility that Ben had indeed specifically asked the teacher for her to be her partner. I mean, it was probably totally as friends, or that he recognized that she was the smartest person in the class. It definitely wasn’t because of their mutual agreement on how to go about the project, that’s for sure. It couldn’t possibly be because he was too awkward to just go up to talk to her, and wanted an excuse to have a conversation with her. No, obviously not that.   
Tuesday seemed to take forever to arrive. Getting anxious, Leslie started on the PowerPoint, even though they mentioned they were going to work on it together. She better text him to make sure.  
Leslie: Hey, is it okay that I started on the PowerPoint? We can tweak things when we meet up.  
Ben: Haha, so I actually started on one too. Guess we’ll just show up and compare notes?  
Leslie: Really? That’s so funny! Yeah, compare notes it is.  
In all of the group projects in all of the classes she had ever taken, Leslie never had anyone work ahead like she did. It was a weird feeling. Leslie distracted herself from Ben and the whole Econ project by working on other things. Before long, it was Tuesday.  
Leslie: So where exactly are we meeting?  
Ben: Library sound good?  
Leslie: Okay, be there in 10!  
It was happening. She grabbed her backpack and walked over there, finding a seat in one of the booths that had large monitors you can use to practice presentations. Ben made eye contact with her and smiled.  
“Hey Leslie! How are you doing?”  
“I’m good. You?”  
“Can’t complain. So we should probably compare presentations and then go from there, right?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Want to start with yours?” Leslie suggested.  
Ben plugged in his flash drive and pulled it up.   
“You do realize that this thing has more colors than white and black, right?” Leslie joked.  
“It’s minimalist! Just… let me finish my presentation before criticizing it, okay?”  
“Okay Mr. Grumpy Minimalist. Go ahead.”  
He went through his presentation, which although very informative and factual, was incredibly dry.  
“Our audience has to be awake in order for them to hear our proposal Ben. You’re drowning them with so much information, they’re just going to tune out.”  
“Let me guess, yours is incredibly better, right?”  
“Your words, not mine buddy. Now I’ll show you how it’s done.”  
Leslie’s presentation was far more colorful and engaging, but the transitions were often distracting and it was light on overall content.  
“I know our audience needs to stay awake, but they also can’t be incredibly overwhelmed or they’ll tune out too. Okay, so our original plan was to do the presentation together, so let’s do that. We’ll take the best aspects of mine and the best aspects of yours, and then make one super amazing presentation.”  
Leslie sighed, “Okay, that actually sounds like a really good idea.”  
“Actually? Do you think all my ideas are generally terrible?”  
“No Ben, you know I don’t mean that. I’m just used to coming up with the good ideas. That’s all.”  
They pretty much started from scratch. After much debate, they finally found a theme they could both agree on and started cutting down some of Ben’s information so that the audience would be able to comprehend it easier. Leslie toned down the transitions and went easy on the color scheme. When it was all said and done, the presentation was significantly better than either of their individual ones.   
“Wow, this looks amazing!” Leslie exclaimed.  
“Guess we make a pretty good team, huh?”  
“Yeah, we really do. I mean, when we aren’t wanting to kill each other,” Leslie laughed.  
“You know, I have heard I’m cuter when I’m not yelling,” Ben flirted.  
“Oh my god, you heard that?! I- uh, um…”  
“For the record, you’re cuter when you’re not yelling too,” Ben whispered.  
Leslie started blushing. Was this really happening? Was Ben really flirting with her?  
“You know, we should really practice our presentation now,” Leslie suggested.  
“Yeah we should. Let’s take it from the top.”  
They went through the presentation twice, just to iron out the kinks. As much as she wanted to prolong their time together, she really wanted to go back to her dorm so she could nap.   
“I think we have it down now, so I should probably get going. I’m super tired and want to get a quick nap in today.”  
“Yeah I think we have it. Mind if I walk you to your dorm?”  
“No, not at all,” Leslie replied with a smile.  
They packed up, triple checked it saved correctly, and went on their way. The sun was starting to set on a breezy fall day as they slowly strolled back to Leslie’s dorm, talking about everything from the amazing waffles in the cafeteria (the only edible things really) to Ben’s love of Game of Thrones to Leslie’s aspirations for President. The walk seemed incredibly too short. Before they knew it, they were standing in front of Leslie’s building.  
“Hey, would you be interested in going out for dinner on Thursday to celebrate us finishing our presentation? It’s been really fun talking to you, I mean when you aren’t yelling at me of course” Ben asked nervously.  
“Yeah, I’d love to. What time?”  
“Would 6 work for you?” Ben asked  
“Yeah, I can make that work.”  
“I’ll see you then.”  
“Okay, well I should probably get started on that whole nap thing, but I’ll see you later. Text me if you have any questions on the presentation.”  
“Will do. Hope you get well rested. Bye.”  
There was no way she was sleeping now. She ran up the stairs to her room and threw open the door.  
“Ann! Guess what?”  
“What?” Ann replied excitedly.  
“Ben just asked me on a date! At least I’m pretty sure it’s a date…”  
“What?! Tell me everything.”  
Leslie gave her a play-by-play of everything that had happened that day.  
“Uh, huh. Going to dinner to ‘celebrate’? It’s totally a date.”  
“Phew! For a moment there I was thinking I manufactured the whole date idea in my head. Ann! What am I going to wear?”  
“We’ll figure it out, oh my gosh Leslie, this is really happening!” Ann said excitedly.

“Ben Wyatt! How are you doing this fine evening?” Chris Traeger said with a wide smile.  
“Good! I finally asked Leslie to dinner and she said yes, so there’s that,” Ben said with a smile.  
“That is literally the best news I’ve heard all day.”  
“Thanks. I’m really excited.”

Finally, it was Thursday, and Leslie walked into class with a determined smile. Her and Ben were going to nail this presentation. She had practiced it at least 7 times, and was sure Ben had done the same.  
“Hey Leslie! You ready?” Ben greeted.  
“I was born ready.”  
“Of course. We should probably take our seats, you know, class starting and all,” Ben suggested.  
“Yeah, probably should…”  
They both sat down, but kept looking over at each other. When the teacher asked who wanted to go first, Leslie and Ben’s hands both shot up. The teacher called on them and they walked up to the front. They executed their presentation flawlessly. The entire class applauded and they high fived, and did a secret handshake they just came up with on the spot.  
The rest of the presentations were monotonous and barely stood out from one another. Obviously not as well done as Ben and Leslie’s. After the rest of them finished and class was dismissed, Leslie rushed over to Ben.  
“Well cheers sir, you did it,” Leslie congratulated.  
“No you did it,” Ben countered.  
“No. You did it. Normally I do it, but this time you did it. This presentation wouldn’t have been as good without you.”  
“I could say the same thing. I guess we really do make a pretty good team.”  
“I suppose we do.”  
“So about dinner tonight. Where did you want to go?”  
“So there’s this amazing waffle place called J.J.’s and…” Leslie said uncertainly.  
“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you 6,” Ben cut her off.   
“Alright cool. I’ll see you there Benjamin, Ben”  
“Alright Lesliemin, Leslie.”  
Ben walked out the door and Leslie turned to Ann.  
“You two are sickeningly adorable. You just need to date already,” Ann gushed.  
“Stop, we’re just having dinner. I’m not even sure if it is just as friends.”  
“You have cute nicknames for each other, and a secret handshake. You’re practically dating.”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too. Why are you even arguing with me on this? Don’t you want this to happen?”  
“I do want this. I just don’t want to get my hopes up quite yet.”  
“Fair enough. Just make sure you have fun.”  
“Will do.”  
“I need to run, but I’ll be home tonight to help you pick out an outfit, okay?”  
“I’ll see you!”  
Leslie spent the rest of the day thinking about her favorite waffles, well, and the handsome guy that was accompanying her to said waffle eating. Before she knew it, her and Ann were perusing each other’s closets to find the perfect outfit.  
“I can’t be too dressy. It’s J.J.’s Diner, for goodness sake! But I don’t want to be too casual because that would send the wrong message. Ugh, why are boys so complicated?” Leslie complained, flopping herself on the bed.  
“Okay, let’s go with jeans and a nice shirt. That’s casual enough without being too casual, right?”  
“That could work. What shirts do we have to choose from?”  
Ann pulled out a few of her favorites from both of their closets.   
“Okay, we have this one, or this one, or that one, or this one. What do you think?”  
“Hmm. I like the pink one,” Leslie replied.  
“Pink it is then. Now get dressed before he shows up early. Leslie opted for one of her nicer pairs of jeans, and the hot pink blouse that complemented her hair. She put on some mascara and lipstick.  
“How do I look?” she asked Ann.  
“You look amazing. Totally going to take this breath away. Now go down there and see him.”  
“Okay. Wish me luck!”  
“Good luck! Tell me everything when you get back.”  
“Will do. Bye Ann!”  
Leslie walked down the stairs and into the lobby of her dorm. Standing there, like the awkward turtle he is, was none other than Ben Wyatt. His eyes widened and his mouth went a little slack when he saw her. He knew she was beautiful, but she was exceptional tonight.  
“You look amazing Leslie.”  
“You don’t look too bad yourself.”  
Ben was wearing a plaid dress shirt and dark jeans, and a great big smile on his face.   
“Well thank you. Shall we go?”  
“Of course,” Leslie replied dramatically. This simple phrase was starting to become one of their little things.  
“So do you know how to get there from here?”  
“You mean to tell me that in all the time that you’ve gone here, you have never, not once, gone to J.J.’s Diner?!” Leslie yelled in disbelief.  
“Uh, no… I’m assuming that’s a bad thing, right?”  
“Well it’s a good thing you have me. Otherwise you would be deprived of the magic that is J.J.’s waffles!”  
“Yeah, good thing,” Ben chuckled. She slapped him lightly for that comment and he mocked offense. “So the waffles are really that good?”  
“They’re amazing. I practically live on them. Well that’s a lie, but I would if I could.”  
“I hope you’re not over-hyping these waffles, because right now, they sound utterly delicious.”  
“I guess you’ll just have to wait to find out,” Leslie teased.  
“Well here’s my car, so you just give me directions, okay?”  
“Okay. Let’s do this.”  
They hopped into Ben’s crappy sedan and drove off to J.J.’s, Leslie giving him directions on the way. Before long, they arrived and Leslie was giddy with excitement. She was introducing the guy she liked to her absolute favorite restaurant on a probable date. She walked in and half the staff greeted her.  
“So you weren’t kidding about living off these waffles, huh?” Ben joked, earning him another playful slap.   
They sat in a booth, and the hostess handed them menus, like Leslie even needed one.  
“Okay, so I know I need to get waffles, but there’s so many choices. Chicken & waffles, Belgian Waffles, berry and cream waffles. What do you recommend?”  
“I always get Belgian waffles with lots and lots of whipped cream,” Leslie told him like she was letting him in on a secret.   
“You can put whipped cream on waffles?!” Ben replied excitedly.  
“What kind of utilitarian household were you raised in? Of course you can put whipped cream on waffles. You can put anything on your waffles. You could put waffles on your waffles.”  
“I feel like I’ve just been let in on a conspiracy. Wow, I guess I’m getting lots of whipped cream on my waffles then.”  
The waitress came up and took their orders and they handed her the menus.   
“So,” Leslie said.  
“So…” Ben replied nervously.  
“I heard that you specifically asked for me to be your partner for this project. May I ask why?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? I really like you Leslie. It’s not just me right?”  
“It’s not just you,” Leslie smiled. She reached her hand out for his and he took it with a wide smile on it.  
“I just wasn’t sure how to approach you without being weird, so I figured this was the easiest way. Little did I know that I was signing on for a full out war with Leslie Knope,” Ben laughed.   
“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet!”  
“Would you like me to?”  
“Ben Wyatt, is this your way of asking me out on another date?”  
“Maybe… unless it was too forward, then no, definitely not. I mean, no pressure,” Ben said with a nervous chuckle.  
“Shouldn’t you wait until we’ve at least gotten our food before you ask me out again? I mean, I could be weird or say something to make you hate me.”  
“Leslie, I already know you’re weird and I think that there’s very few things you could say to me that would even make me consider running.”  
“Well in that case, I’ll consider it.”  
“I’m glad to hear it,” Ben replied with a smile.  
“So, what was your first impression of me?”  
“Well the first time I saw you, I noticed your beautiful blonde hair and your contagious smile, but then I talked to you for the first time, and I was blown away by how smart you are. What about me? What was the first thing you thought of me?”  
“Well I liked your hair, and you have a really cute butt, and when I talked you, I realized how funny and smart you are and how I can just be myself around you. Why were you afraid to approach me before?”  
“Honestly? I thought you were out of my league. I didn’t want to set myself up for rejection.”  
“And yet you still wanted to be partners with me?”  
“I figured I had at least a fighting chance if we had an excuse to talk twice a week. I guess it worked.”  
“I guess it did.”  
Finally, the waffles arrived. Ben’s eyes went wide at the sight of the mountain of whipped cream on Leslie’s. The waitress set the food down and they dug in.  
“Oh my gosh. You did not overhype these at all. These are amazing! How I could live life with whipped cream-less waffles is beyond me,” Ben proclaimed.   
“Glad I could introduce you to the wonders that are J.J.’s waffles.”  
“These are the best waffles I have had in my entire life. Thank you.”  
They finished their waffles, and Ben picked up the check.  
“Shall we go?” Ben asked.  
“Yeah sure,” Leslie replied.   
As they started walking away, Ben casually brushed the back of his hand against hers. Getting the hint, she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. His smile lit up the room and Leslie couldn’t help but laugh.  
He opened the car door for her, and they drove back to campus. Leslie gave directions back between their debate on which President they would want on their team in a zombie apocalypse. (Abe Lincoln totally won, btw.)  
Ben parked the car and looked over at her.  
“I had fun tonight Leslie,” Ben smiled.  
“I had fun too,” Leslie replied.  
“So would now be a more appropriate time to ask you out again?”  
“You still don’t think I’m too weird?”  
“You’re just the perfect amount of weird. So what is it?”  
“I already told you yes Benjamin.”  
“Okay Lesliemin. Just wanted to make sure.”  
They got out of the car and started walking towards Leslie’s dorm.  
“So…” Ben started.  
“So…” Leslie replied.  
“Where exactly did you want to go on this second date?”  
“There’s this snow globe museum a few miles away, and I know that it sounds super lame, but…”  
“Leslie, that sounds amazing. I love snow globes.”  
“You do?”  
“I do. I think they’re really cool.”  
“You know what else it really cool? Lil’ Sebastian!”  
“Who’s Lil’ Sebastian?”  
“You don’t know who Lil’ Sebastian is???” Leslie yelled.  
“No… I’m guessing that’s a bad thing?” Ben said slowly.  
“We’re totally going to have to go see him sometime!”  
“Whatever makes you happy, I’m there,” he smiled.  
“You’re so sweet.”   
“Leslie, I just want to let you know that this was the best night I’ve had in a really long time and I’m really glad you decided to come tonight,” Ben told her sincerely.  
“I’m really glad I came tonight too.”  
They arrived outside the doors of her dorm and stood there awkwardly.  
“I should probably get going…” Leslie said.  
“Yeah, of course,” Ben replied.   
They broke their hands apart and Leslie started walking away.  
“Hey Leslie, one more thing?” Ben said and Leslie turned around.   
“What?”  
Before she could even blink, his lips crashed against hers. His mouth moved against hers slowly, but passionately, expressing everything he couldn’t put into words. It was the most amazing kiss either of them had ever experienced. His hands cupped her cheek and the back of her neck. She moved her hand to brush her thumb against the stubble on his jawbone. It ended entirely too soon, when the need for oxygen became too great.   
“That was…” Leslie started.  
“Amazing,” Ben finished.   
“I should get going…”  
“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Text me later.”  
“Okay, goodnight Benjamin.”  
“Goodnight Lesliemin.”  
She walked away and opened the door, looking back one last time to see his smiling face looking back at her, and she realized: Maybe having him as a partner for her project wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened.


End file.
